(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wheel suspension arm, especially a trailing arm for a vehicle, as well as a wheel suspension with such a wheel suspension arm.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, according to utility model number DE 296 16 257 U1, a rigid axle consisting of an axle tube is led through a pair of boxlike trailing arms and welded to the trailing arms. In order to make possible a welding of the trailing arms to the axle tube, they must be fabricated of a material that lends itself to welding with the material of the axle tube, such as steel. Furthermore, any after treatment, such as rust prevention and painting, can only be applied after the welding.
One can avoid a welding of the trailing arms to the rigid axle if the trailing arms are each clamped by a pair of U-shaped steel shackles to the rigid axle, as is shown in FIG. 4. This type of axle fixation is especially suitable when using leaf springs. But when using air springing, this type of fixation requires a plurality of individual parts and a relatively high cost of assembly/disassembly of the trailing arm, since each trailing arm is provided with additional positioning parts, and one has to tighten up four screws for each trailing arm.